Holding a Heart
by klaroline-heart
Summary: A story about Sinead & Freddie. A Three part possibly more! A diamond ring, In-Laws, Hen & Stag Nights, A wedding day!


**Hi all, Another Freddie & Sinead story, I seriously cannot get enough of them :)**

**I'm debating on making this a full story but as of right now it will probably be a three part story. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The atmosphere was intense, the dancing made her body burn every touch from his finger tips scorched the skin underneath her skin tight red dress.

"You wanna get out of here?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah" she replied allowing him to guide her body through the crowds of people.

They didn't make it further than an alley half way down the street before his hands touched her bare skin and her's reached for his belt buckle.

This sordid sexual interaction wasn't the first for them; It happened almost every two weeks;

They'd meet up in a club outside the village and pretend they didn't know each other;

always ending in sex half way back to their hotel room.

They'd been together three years, Always trying to heat up their relationship a little more, to keep it alive.

Sinead loved Freddie more than anything in her world, Her family didn't bother at the best of times,

Two months into their relationship Sinead was already sleeping at his house every night and half of her stuff was scattered around his bedroom; It was the push he needed to ask her to move into his family home.

Sandy accepted her willingly for Freddie's sake but Lindsey refused to accept her, She'd made it clear to Freddie that Sinead was no good for him.

Freddie refused to believe what his family thought of her because despite her flaws she was everything he wanted.

* * *

Arriving at their hotel room, Sinead was wrapped in Freddie's jacket as he opened the door guiding her inside.

Sinead's eyes widened at the view before her, their were rose petals scattered across the bed along with a bouquet of flowers on the desk.

Her mind went into over time trying to figure out why he'd gone to so much trouble, She thought maybe she'd missed some kind of special occasion like their anniversary of being together but that had already passed the month before.

"What's all this?" She said pulling his jacket from her shoulders and resting it on the chair beside her.

"Don't you like it?" He questioned his eyes wide with fear.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she looked up to him "It's beautiful, Thank you" His smile widened

"Why don't you run a bath, I'll be there in a minute. Sinead nodded waltzing past him into the bathroom.

* * *

He kept his eyes on the bathroom door as he opened the bottle of champagne he had resting in a bucket of ice behind the rose's,

he poured himself a glass downing it quickly before rushing to the bedside draw pulling out the velvet box.

Opening the lid he smiled down at the diamond glistening in the bedroom light.

"Freddie, You coming?" Sinead called from the bathroom.

"Coming Babe" he replied quickly pulling the ring from the velvet box and slipping it into the champagne glass;

pouring champagne over the ring and made himself another glass.

Allowing the bubbles to settle he quickly freed himself of his clothes making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Sinead was already in the bathtub, lathering herself in soap humming to the music that was coming from her phone

"You look beautiful babe" he murmured as he watched her mesmerized.

"You coming to join me?" She asked him, Freddie didn't need to be asked twice, he climbed in behind her reaching the soap to wash her back for her.

This was part of their getaway's he always washed her back while they bathed and her hair, that was a must,

she loved him washing her hair; his hands tangled in her locks sent shivers down her spin.

Her eyes caught the glasses on the edge of the bath in front of her "You ordered champagne?" Freddie's lips found her neck

"I wanted something special for you babe" Sinead turned a little to face him

"I'm missing something aren't I? I've missed your birthday or something haven't I?" Freddie chuckled reaching over her for the two glasses.

He handed one to her and raised his own

"To our future" Sinead rose the glass in the air smiling bringing the glass to her lips,

The cold liquid slid down her throat until her lips felt a hard cold object.

A small excited smile -plastered across Freddie's mouth as he watched her tip the contents of the glass into her hand.

"What the…" She held the ring between her fingers turning her head to Freddie shocked

"What's this?" She asked him.

Freddie plucked the ring from her finger smiling as he looked into her eyes

"I thought of a million ways I could give this ring to you but none of them felt right but it was going to have to be now or never and I couldn't just give up. Over these past three years I've fallen more and more in love with you; I want to take the next step in my life with you Sinead. What I'm trying to say is-"

Sinead cut him over as her lips crushed into his, her tongue licking his lower lip begging for entry, she twisted her body around to face him, on her knees so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Freddie pushed her away a little "Let me finish" He said, her head shaking

"No, I know what you're going to say and the answers yes" Freddie shock his head

"I want to finish what I was saying" He'd completely dismissed her yes because it wasn't how he wanted to hear it, He needed to finish his big speech first.

" As I was saying… What I'm trying to say is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to bare my children, Be the woman that sits beside me as we grow older, I want you to be my wife Sinead. Will you marry me?"

Sinead's eyes filled with tears as she nodded "Yes, Yes. I'll marry you Freddie Roscoe" Freddie pulled her tightly against him,

pulling her left hand towards him he slipped the diamond ring on her delicate finger, right where was supposed to be.

* * *

**Feedback Welcome**


End file.
